


Poly!Hamilsquad

by jennthejerk



Series: Astrology Meets Hamilton [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilsquad, M/M, Multi, OT4, Poly!Hamilsquad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: Through six chapters, I will dive deep into the Poly!Hamilsquad ship. May take awhile for it to happen, but it will happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to do Lams, so I might as well get this part of it done. This may take forever.

S O P A R T Y P E O P L E ! ! ! !

I have been asked to analyze Lams, so I might as well make it part of the OT4 bit I knew would happen eventually.  
Here's the order of what's gonna go down in the next six chapters.

1: Lams  
2: Lafayham (don't kill me I don't know the ship name for Laf and Alex)  
3: Mulliham (still don't know the proper ship name)  
4: Laurette (I guess that's what it's called???)  
5: Mullens  
6: Mullette

A L S O!!!

Since this will take a pretty long time, seeing how long the others are, I will probably work around this one if possible and fill it in throughout the next couple weeks because THIS IS SIX INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS AND DEAR GOD IT TAKES FOREVER TO WRITE JUST ONE CHAPTER


	2. Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited analyzation of Lams via astrology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took WAY TOO LONG but it's finally here!!

Don’t worry, last time I posted a chapter astrology wasn’t 100% accurate.  
Still isn’t.

Lams, in case you’ve been living under a Hamilfan rock and don’t know, is Alex and John. I’ve heard it be called the subtext ship and many people’s OTP’s.

Hamilton is (still) a Capricorn, an Earth sign and 10th in the astrological year.  
John is a Scorpio, a Water sign and eighth in the astrological year.

Capricorn is a Cardinal sign, as mentioned in every chapter before this, but Scorpio is a Fixed sign (like Burr). This category helps us know what roles each person play in the relationship. Cappy (the nickname I will be giving Capricorn for the rest of forever) likes to be in charge and lead the pack, and this is all hunky-dory until the Cappy treads on Scorpion turf. Though Cardinal signs can be hella stubborn (ALEX OH DEAR GOD), a Fixed sign is severely set in their ways (You all probs know how John was so against slavery even though his father made his living from it) and they resist nearly all change unless it’s REALLY necessary (SLAVERY).  
Alex (Cardinal) WILL ALWAYS end up giving unsolicited criticism about whatever he may disagree with John about, and this does not bode well at all with Johnny boy (Fixed). This challenging of John’s ideals by Alex can lead to a big ego battle no matter how pure Alex’s intentions may be.  
John is the family man (even though he never saw his daughter and could not stand his dad because of opposing beliefs) who values the connections he makes with people. He loves karaoke night and cuddling on the couch while watching either Disney, rom-coms, or the typical comedies. He’s a huge, and I mean HUGE fan of being the cheesy romantic in relationships. He’s not as big a fan of fancy restaurants and being dressed to the nines as Alex is, and John’s reluctance to be seen in public on most days may put a damper on their relationship. For this relationship to work, John needs to put on his big-boy suit and tie and eat the damned caviar every now and then. In return, Alex also shouldn’t rain on John’s pillow-forts-and-popcorn date nights either. The man needs to take a break anyway, so what else would be better for him than John wearing bunny slippers around the house in a pair of sweats? Nothing because that is a beautiful sight to behold.

In aspects, (distance between the signs), Cappy and Scorpio are sextile, aka two signs apart. Sextile relationships are typically easy and have a strong sense of what it means to go with the flow. These two will almost always have similar beliefs in many categories, from politics to raising a family (PHILIP). Alex and John will, however, will have a difficult time in getting out of a self-established friendzone - but not in the way you think. They’re dating or whatever, yes, but their close friendship that was established BEFORE the romantic feelings came to light will cause a few roadblocks to form on the winding road of intimacy.

These two are super-achievers who will do nearly anything to get a slice of fame-and-glory pie. Alex, as you must know, nearly never stopped working. John would have been the same way (HAD HE NOT GONE INTO A BATTLE THAT HE KNEW WAS USELESS AND DIED THERE) (GOD JOHN) but for the sake of Lams, let’s just say that he IS the same way because Alex can’t exactly date a ghost or a corpse. Their relationship can be obsessive and compulsive, but not necessarily disordered. Since Alex is constantly working, John will most likely need to set up a non-negotiable weekly Date Night to keep the spark of love alive. Overall, this match is not one to miss.

And to build onto the topic of busy schedules (John’s abolition work and Alex getting a command)...  
When either man begin something or set a goal for themselves, no matter the topic, they pour themselves into it completely. However, this doesn’t bode well for getting their relationship on the ground. They can be too busy working for whatever cause they believe just (John is SO the type to volunteer at the animal shelter and bring home a few of them, to Alex’s dismay) and this can definitely put a potential relationship on the backburner. (Alex would probs spend his Thanksgiving Day at the soup kitchen feeding the homeless, just saying)  
Direct communication is SUPER IMPORTANT (“Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships…”) for this relationship not only to get it started, but to make it last. Both of them can be hella guarded when it comes to revealing emotion (Cappy can be cold and calculating, and Scorpio can be super mysterious), but that trust, once it’s found, is magical. To their own fortune, Alex can provide a stable and safe environment for John to open up and show his emotions. Once they are open and honest with each other (and their feelings), they will become a rock-solid union founded in trust and stability.

On the topic of polarity between the signs, Cappy and Scorpio are both yin. The polarity is simply either yin (feminine) or yang (masculine). (Examples of what it means to be yang are shown in my Jamilton chapter if you’re interested) Anywho, these two can be hella sensitive and nurturing to each other. Romantic gestures, however simple, can make each other’s days that much better (I picture Alex writing cute little puns/jokes on sticky-notes around the house for John to find).  
Even though this is super warm and fuzzy-feeling right now, their kaleidoscope of moods can cause crazy fights (throwing things and screaming and a lot of tears will be present) that can escalate into cold wars that should not have happened. Being so in-tune with each other’s emotions can lead to codependency. It is good to build a positive living space, but they need to make sure their relationship doesn’t put a damper on each other’s personal growth.

The elements that their signs represent also are a key role in their relationship. John is a Water sign and Alex is an Earth sign. Both of these signs crave consistency and a comforting environment, and they give that to each other. Once they’re together, they can settle into a comfortable groove that makes life so much easier for the both of them. Parenthood is an area where they can really shine together.  
(IGNORE PIP’S DUEL BECAUSE IRL HAMMIE NEVER BROUGHT HIS WORK HOME AND ALWAYS MADE TIME FOR HIS 7 CHILDREN) (HE TAUGHT LITTLE ANGIE HOW TO PLAY PIANO AND AFTER PIP DIED & SHE WENT INSANE, HE KEPT BUYING TO HER PARROTS TO SEE IF THEY WOULD HELP HER BECAUSE SHE LOVED BIRDS AND OH MY GOD THIS IS MAKING ME SAD i’ll stop.)  
Their home is the best place in the eyes of family and friends to gather for holidays and kids’ birthday parties, whether it’s their kid or not (I imagine everyone celebrating Christmas together at their house with all the decorations Alex put up & the food John cooked because Alex can’t cook for shit).  
Anyways, John, as a Water sign, tends to be more in tune with his emotions and expresses how deeply they impact him in his day-to-day life. Alex, however, has the Earth sign trait of being more grounded and practical, and that shows in how he carries himself daily (IGNORE HIS JOHN ADAMS ROAST).  
If the two had the same problem, they would approach them differently: John would start with “I feel,” while Alex would begin with “I think.” Alex thinks emotions are too sporadic to follow logically. He wants to go straight to the root (get it? Roots grow in Earth? Earth sign? I’ll just leave now you’ve been a great audience) of the problem and figure out how to fix it. John doesn’t work like that, in lamest terms. John needs to process things of that nature in a circular problem with intuition and emotions as his guides.  
Alex may get fed up with the irrationality of John’s “sixth sense” or “gut feelings” on the odd occasion, and John may vent to a friend or shrink about his emotions. But once John gets to the root of what’s bothering him, he will be able to present the findings to Alex in a way where Alex can comprehend it without the confusion that super-charged emotions can cause, and Alex will be open and eager to help.  
Alex is the KING of dishing out tough love. John is a more sensitive guy and can sometimes be clingy. The clinginess may lead to a parent-child dynamic; (NOT IN THE BEDROOM THAT IS ANOTHER MATTER ENTIRELY) it may be easy, but it can get old quick. This pairing is one of the best for child-raising, as mentioned before. THIS IS A BIG DEAL SO I HAD TO MENTION IT TWICE!!!

Before I conclude, let me place an image in your mind of their elements interacting with each other.

Picture a river. In order to actually be a river, it needs to have Earth to flow on/in and stuff as well as provide stability (border). John needs Alex to find his place and be able to flow. However, too much earth will turn the water foggy and eventually, mud.  
Now imagine soil that is used to grow crops. It needs water in order to do what it’s needed to do, which is to nourish the crops. With the right amount of water, Alex will flourish in whatever he sets his goals to. In contrast, too much water will kill the crops and dilute the soil to where it is unusable.

Proportions and moderation are the key to this relationship. They have to find the flow they need to operate as functioning citizens in society and as two contributing members of their relationship. And that, ladies and gents, is how they can make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probs do a lot of procrastinating on OT4 but it will be completed... eventually. In mind, the next chapter will be Washette.


End file.
